The embodiments described herein relate generally to gaming systems and, more particularly, to systems and methods for awarding prizes based on matching of current and previous game play outcomes.
At least some known gaming systems award a secondary prize (e.g., a bonus) based on a predetermined condition. For example, a gaming system may award a bonus when a game play results in a predetermined pattern of symbols, such as a randomly selected set of reel symbols. However, such systems do not provide prizes based on matching game play outcomes to previous game play outcomes by other players or previous game play outcomes by the same player across multiple game play sessions.